Como si fuera la primera vez
by MirrorWithCream
Summary: AU– "Hola, ¿qué tal? Me gusta tu cuerpo" muy atrevido, "¿Almorzamos juntos?" muy repentino, "Tengamos 30 hijos" ¿Qué diablos? ¿Desde cuándo él quería tener hijos? Se giro a verla sin que nadie notara, como las miles de veces que hizo la mañana de ese día./-No hay nada como el primer beso-/-¿Te conozco?. Mal Summary :( Pasen y lean, gatos gratis.
1. La chica de la cafetería

_Como si fuera la primera vez._

.

Narración

_-Diálogos-_

_._

**Advertencia:**Contiene Ooc, y AU (Universo alterno).

.

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de **H**iro **M**ashima

.

**_Capitulo 1_**

_La chica de la cafetería (Prologo)._

Un joven peli rosa de ojos jade, caminaba con prisa sobre el pavimento buscando aquel local donde sus amigos solían pasar cada mañana trabajando. La verdad él nunca había puesto un pie sobre ese lugar, pero hoy era un día diferente, necesitaba comida y amigos a la vez. Pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente porque tuvo una mala mañana; para empezar llego tarde a su trabajo (como casi siempre) solo que esta vez ocurrieron sanciones a su retardo, dejándole con más trabajo de lo habitual y mandándole a casa sin pago del día, además no logro comer en casa por llegar deprisa a la oficina, ahora tenía hambre y trabajo por hacer, era un caos.

Al entrar a la cafetería _Fairy Tail_, lo primero que lo impacta es el delicioso olor a comida recién preparada, sin duda tenía hambre, por lo menos más de lo normal.

-_Valla, valla, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Natsu Dragneel entrando a esta cafetería, pero que sorpresa_- Una joven albina vestida de mesera saludaba con la mano al nombrado.

_-Buenas Mirajane_- Respondió el saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -_¿Y Elfeman y Lisanna?_- Pregunto.

_-Están en la cocina, pero dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-_ Lo miro con duda, ya que era extraño que el entrara al lugar al cual miles de veces evito entrar.

-_Solo vengo a desayunar_- Comento con simpleza.

_-Oh, eso es nuevo_- Sonrió con dulzura _–Ven siéntate te atenderé en un momento_- Dicho esto se marcho a atender a otro cliente.

Natsu se sentó en la primera silla que encontró frente a la barra y giro su vista a su alrededor. El lugar no era tan malo, tenía una barra que dividía a la cocina con el resto del lugar, bancos de madera con colchonetas verdes y bastantes mesas junto a las paredes, alguna más privadas que otras. Había bastantes luces que hacían lucir el color beige de las paredes y algunos cuadros colgados terminando la decoración.

-_Aquí tienes, Natsu_- Mira llego colocando un plato frente al chico.

-_Yo aun no he ordenado nada_- Comento sorprendido.

_-Lo ce, pero esto te lo mandan Elfeman y Lisanna, dicen que lo disfrutes_- Y dicho esto se marcho por donde vino.

El peli rosa dio un gran suspiro y empezó a comer su alimento, no era tan malo, ellos eran su amigo y conocía sus gustos, por lo que no dudo en consumir lo que le mandaban.

5 platos después el chico se estaba aburriendo, estaba comiendo solo, eso era aburrido, no tener a nadie con quien disfrutar un desayuno era devastador; todos sus amigos tenían con quien compartir una comida y él era el único que almorzaba solo, sin nadie…

_-Aquí tienes tu plato, Lucy. Disfrútalo_- A lo lejos escucho la voz de su amiga albina. Se giro y fijo su vista hacia la mesa de atrás y casi se atraganta por lo que su vista capto. Una chica de rubia cabellera y ojos achocolatados era la cliente a la que atendía Mirajane. Su respiración se acelero y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al verla sonriendo, era la sonrisa más bella que había contemplado en su vida. Por supuesto que él como todo un hombre no creía en el amor a primera vista así que solo se dedico a pensar que era pura atracción física nada más. ¿Y quién no creería eso con semejante cuerpo que poseía la señorita? Aquel roso paso a ser un rojo más fuerte cuando su mirada empezó a descender por el cuerpo de la rubia. Rápidamente se giro y fingió comer como si nada.

Duro un rato pensando una manera de acercarse a aquella chica pero no se le ocurría ni una sola manera de hacerlo sin parecer un acosador. "Hola, ¿qué tal? Me gusta tu cuerpo" muy atrevido, "¿Almorzamos juntos?" muy repentino, "Tengamos 30 hijos" ¿Qué diablos? ¿Desde cuándo él quería tener hijos? Se giro a verla sin que nadie notara (como las miles de veces que hizo la mañana de ese día), sonrió por inercia al verla a ella sonreírle a la Lisanna que se paraba a su lado. Era como un ángel ante sus ojos, perfecta con sus hebras doradas y piel de porcelana.

_-¿Tan rápido te vas?-_ Pregunto la hermana menor.

-_Tengo que ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Levy, sabes que puedes llegar cuando quieras-_ Le respondió la de mirada chocolate, en lo que se levantaba, tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.

_-Cuídate Lucy-_ Se despidió.

Se levanto de su lugar, dejando dinero la barra y camino a la salida.

_-¡Hasta pronto!-_ Se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo tras la rubia.

La busco con la mirada pero ya era tarde, ella ya estaba en su automóvil alejándose del lugar. La dejo ir esta vez pero no se le escapara la próxima.

* * *

**¡Hola! Es mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail (El primero en la historia). Es una adaptación de una de mis películas favoritas, espero y les guste se que es corto y solo por eso digo que si gusta el próximo capitulo sera mas largo.**

.

.

.

.

¿Review?


	2. Misión: Tan solo una cita

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de **H**iro **M**ashima.

.

Como si fuera la primera vez

.

Narración

-_Diálogos-_

_¨Pensamientos¨_

_._

Capitulo 2

Misio: Tan solo una cita

Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, e incluso el domingo; toda la semana Natsu Dragneel se dedico a desayunar en la misma cafetería que aquella vez, y siempre con el mismo objetivo: conseguir acercarse a la rubia. Y aun que logro recibir un _Buen día _departe de ella, el aun quería más, no ce, tal vez su número telefónico o tan siquiera que se citaran para almorzar otro día ¿era mucho pedir? El que es buena persona y siempre paga sus impuestos a tiempo solamente quiere tener un poco de atención de la bella dama que le saluda cada mañana.

-_Buenos días Natsu, ¿otra vez bienes a desayunar?- _Pregunto amable como siempre Mirajane.

_-eh… claro- _Contesto inseguro, realmente no venía a eso pero era la mejor cuartada para no parecer un acosador.

-_¿Lo mismo de siempre?- _El peli rosa asintió –_Toma asiento, te lo traigo en un minuto- _Y como se lo recomendaron el tomo lugar frente a la mesa de la misma chica de cada día.

-_Buenos días- _Saludo por cortesía el joven.

-_Buenos días- _Respondió de la misma manera la señorita de hebras doradas dedicándole una sonrisa. El bajo su vista hasta sus manos, estaba nervioso y eso que solo lo saludo ¿Cómo sería en una plática normal? Una catástrofe seguramente. Frustrado apoyo sus codos en la mesa y tapo su rostro con sus manos ¿por qué tenía que ponerse de esa manera? El era Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel Dragneel, el no era para nada tímido ¿por qué cuando se trataba de aquella chica si lo era? Dudas y dudas rondaban su mente que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se acerco a él.

-_¿Estás bien?- _Esa voz hizo que diera un respingo en su lugar, y asustado giro su vista a quien lo llamaba. Su voz se fue por la sorpresa, era ella quien le preguntaba si estaba bien. –_oí… ¿me estas escuchando?- _Pregunto preocupada por su actitud inusual.

-_Yo… si…_- Bajo su vista apenado, quien sabe que locuras pudo haber hecho o dicho mientras estaba concentrado pensando.

-_Me alegro, hace unos minutos estabas actuando muy extraño. Me preocupe- _Comento más relajada.

-_Lamento si te asuste, es solo que… no dormí muy bien- _En parte era verdad… ¿A quién engaño? Si hay algo que el más hizo la noche anterior era dormir, y mas tratándose de los dulces sueños que tenia, donde por fin convivía con la misteriosa rubia de la cafetería.

-_Ya veo, bueno, me alegro que te encuentres bien- _Dicho esto se empezó a alejar hacia su lugar en el local.

-_¡Espera!- _Ella se giro a observarlo –_Em.… he notado que estás sola… ¿quieres sentarte conmigo?- _Esta era su oportunidad, y no la pensaba desaprovechar.

Ella lo miro por un rato, para ser precisa unos 15 segundos, entonces le sonrió y acepto –_Me encantaría- _

Al otro lado de la barra un par de personas los observaban.

-_Esto es malo, no deberíamos dejar que eso pace- _Comento preocupada la menor de los albinos, Lisanna Strauss.

-_Tranquila Lisanna, solo hay que asegurarse que no vuelva a pasar- _Trato de relajarla su hermana mayor.

-_Pero Mira-nee, se lo prometimos a Levy- _Dijo la menor.

-_Está bien- _Suspiro Mirajane –_solo los dejaremos hoy, para mañana a Lucy se le olvidara todo- _

-_Pero a Natsu no- _Aseguro preocupada Lisanna.

_-Ya veremos que hacer- _Dijo sonriente y con esa sonrisa se marcha a dejarles su platillo a los protagonistas de su charla.

-_Solo espero que el entienda los motivos- _Y dicho esto se marcho a ayudar a su hermano.

Un rato mas tarde, Natsu y Lucy desarrollaron una plática muy animada entre ambos donde se contaban sus aventuras ignorando por completo su alrededor, e incluso ignorando el hecho que llevaban un rato conversando sin siquiera decirse su nombre.

-_Wow ¿En verdad te paso todo eso?- _ Ella escuchaba con fervor los hechos contados por el peli rosa.

-_Te lo juro- _La timidez que Natsu mostrada a un principio ahora formaba parte de la historia, solo basto un poco de confianza para que desapareciera y no dejara huella –_Ahora sufro de mareos cada vez que subo a un transporte- _Termino de relatar.

-_Que emocionante, se nota que tienes aventuras- _Dijo emocionada.

-_Que va, solo son sucesos que me pasan cuando estoy con mis amigos- _Comento orgulloso el de ojos jade.

Ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa hasta que algo izo clic en su cerebro –_Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, no te he dicho mi nombre- _Le extiende la mano como saludo –_Soy Lucy- _Claro que una presentación no era muy necesaria para que el supiera su nombre, ya que lo sabía, lo escucho una vez por Mirajane, y desde ese momento lo repitió en su mente una y otra vez.

_-Soy Natsu- _Correspondió el saludo encantado. Por fin su meta se estaba cumpliendo, si esto seguía así para el fin del día ya tendrían un arreglo para desayunar juntos otro día, o aun mejor una cita para elegir el pastel de bodas.

-_Es un gusto Natsu- _ Duraron un rato con las manos juntas, hasta que la albina que los atendía decidió aparecer y romper el lindo momento donde ambos se miraban atentamente.

-_Lamento interrumpir el momento- _Dijo Mira con su típica sonrisa amable –_Pero aquí tienen el postre- _Dejo sobre la mesa un par de pasteles de fresa.

-_Muchas gracias mira, pero nosotros no ordenamos nada- _Agradeció Natsu, haciendo saber a la albina que por milésima vez les trajo algo sin ser pedido ¿Acaso la albina los quería engordar para comérselos? No lo sabremos.

-_Oh, lo lamento. Supongo que me he equivocado nuevamente, tendré que tirarlos a la basura- _Dijo con fingida inocencia.

-_Descuida Mira-San, con gusto consumiré este pastel- _En lugar de mirar a la mesera, Lucy concentraba su vista en el delicioso manjar que aun que no supieran estaban obligados a comer.

-_Pero Luce…- _Natsu no era fanático al pastel pero con solo ver la mirada iluminada de su amor secreto el estaba dispuesto a comer un millón de pasteles si así se lo pedían. –_Está bien Mira, déjalos aquí- _Dijo sin despegar su vista de la rubia.

La de ojos azules se alejo de la mesa desasiendo su sonrisa y cambiando su mirada a una de preocupación. Estaba segura de que algo grande le iba a pasar a sus amigos, solo esperaba que no salieran muy lastimados en el transcurso.

.

-_…entonces no me quedaba de otra más que llevarla a mi casa. No tienes idea de lo que es vivir con una persona que esta obsesionada con uno de tus mejores amigos…- _Lucy relataba una de sus experiencias cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar; era un mensaje de su amiga Levy McGarden- _¡Ups! Es mi amiga… me tengo que ir ya_- Dijo algo decepcionada, en verdad estaba pasándosela bien. –_Hoy es su cumpleaños y tenemos una tradición, así que no puedo demorarme más-_

-_Comprendo, suerte con eso- _Dijo él y como todo buen caballero decidió acompañar a Lucy hasta su automóvil, no sin antes haber pedido la cuenta y haberla pagado con un poco de propina.

-_Me divertí mucho hoy Natsu- _Aun que debía irse ella quería seguir platicando. – _¿Te… gustaría… vernos otro día?- _Pregunto nerviosa esperando una afirmativa. Pero Lucy no sabía que eso era lo que el más deseaba en ese momento, toda una semana esperando por esa pregunta.

-_Me encantaría Luce- _Contesto sonriente.

-_Genial, entonces ¿mañana aquí a la misma hora?- _El asintió -_Es un trato, hasta pronto- _Se subió a su auto y se marcho.

Lo ansiado por días por fin sucedía, la misión: _Tan solo una cita. _Por fin estaba realizada, eso significaba que hoy soñaría con el mejor desayuno de su vida._  
_

* * *

**Wa~ Muchas gracias por los Reviews, lamento no subir la continuación ayer... tenia problemas con el internet. Espero y esto lo recompense, ya que siento que no fue tan largo como quería.**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

_**Eliiotaku- **Muchas gracias y la película se llama igual "Como si fuera la primera vez" es de Adam Sandler._

.

.

.

_¿Review?_


End file.
